The BAU
by Mrs.KJones
Summary: This is a love story between a set of twins with two of the male members. It is hot, and it is hard to say what I am talking about. This is NOT SLASH. the pairings are f/m and f/m.
1. Chapter 1

In a small apartment in New York City, a young woman is getting ready for her day at work. She is a investigator for the police department's special victim unit. Her sister is her partner. She is a recent widow, her husband's was a firefighter. She has a child, and she runs up to her mom.

"Mommy? Please be safe!"

"yes, Sam. You too." Elizabeth said, her cell phone rings thinking it is her sister. "hello?"

"Is Elizabeth Larson?"

"yes, who is this?"

"My name is Aaron hotcher, I work for the FBI's BAU. I got your file from your chief."

"yes?"

"He is very impress with you, and we are looking for new agents."

"I cannot believe he did that sir."

"Well, I understand you have a very interesting skill."

"Yes, sir. My mom was born deaf, and she taught my sister and I how to read people."

"Sister?" looking thru her file.

"My twin sister and partner. Her name is Alex"

"Oh.." he looks at his personal laptop and sees a email from and 'Alex'. "I am calling to invited you to join the BAU."

"I would be honored to do so."

"wonderful. Can you come to headquarters in a couple of days?"

"yes, but I have to find a baby-sister."

"Baby-sitter?"

"yes for my daughter, Sam she is three"

"can not wait to met you in person, SSA Larson."

"Thank you. Sir. Good-bye"

A couple of days later, Elizabeth, or Beth as her family and friends call her , is driving into headquarters. Her phone rings, and she quickly glance at it. Her sister is calling. She pulls into the parking spot, gets out and begins to walk in.

"Hello?"

"Beth are you there yet?"

"just walk in. sorry I did get your call. I was driving."

"that is okay!"

"is everything and everyone okay?"

"yes., Sam is having fun with John"

"okay…"

"we just want to wish you luck."

"okay…"

"and, who are you meeting?"

"ah…first Jennifer, and SSA Unit Chief Hotcher and SSA Rossi."

"as in Aaron Hotchner?"

"yes, is he the guy you met online?"

"I think so, let me know okay?"

"yep..love ya."

"you too." they hung up, and Beth checks herself in the mirror and she runs into someone. "I am so sorry" She glances up and sees an agent with short brown hair, wearing a vest and reading his ID card, "Dr. Reid."

"my mistake.. I wasn't pay attention to my surroundings" he replied.

"likewise, here. Let me get that for you, " she bends down and picks up his folder that he drop, her hair falls in her face, and Spencer has a huge reaction to brush it away from her eyes.

She hands the folder, "here you go."

"thanks." as he reaches for it, their fingers brush each others, and fireworks shot up her arm and down her body.

"Excuse me.." Jennifer said, interrupting their little moment.

"yes?" Beth said.

"are you the new agent?"

"yes I am."

"they are waiting for you.." Jennifer replied, and they walk into the building together, with Spencer following them. Beth glances over her shoulder and smiles at him, and sees his reaction.

In Spencer's mind, he sees them kissing, and when the picture becomes clear, he sees them together in bed., and suddenly he blushes.

In the pen, they walk up the stairs to Hotchner's office. Spencer goes to his desk and sits down without leaving his sight on Beth. Derek, Emily and Penelope watches this, and smile to each other.

"Hey Romeo." Derek teased.

"Shut up, Morgan."

"I think our Dr Reid has a crush." he teased him again.

"No I don't. Who is she?" to Penelope.

"she is our new team member. Her name is Elizabeth Larson. She worked in the SVU for NYC Police department. She also has a three year old daughter.:

"Married?" Emily asked

"was.. Her husband was killed in a car accident."

"any family?" Emily asked again.

"she has a twin sister and was her partner. Her sister name is Alex. She has a son. Alex's husband die on the same day as Hailey, and was a Police officer. Beth's was a firefighter,"

"why is she here?" Derek asked.

"the story is that her chief gave her file to the head, and she gave it to Aaron." Penelope said.

A couple hours passed, Spencer jumps up, just as the door opens, and the three comes down the stairs.

"I think he does/" Derek said to Emily.

"team this is Agent Elizabeth Larson." she smiles. "Larson, this is Derek, Emily and Penelope… and Spencer."

"Good to see you again Dr Reid." she smiles at him.

"you too, Agent Larson." tongue- tied he replied. Emily and Derek chuckled.

"okay, we have a case…welcome aboard, Larson."

"thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

In the conference room. Beth is facing Spencer, and she is busing taking some notes. She runs her hand thru her hair, and Spencer is watching her.

"Spencer….Reid." Aaron keeps repeating. Derek is besides him and kicks his leg.

"ouch. Morgan." Derek just pointed to Hotch.

"sorry…I was just thinking."

"about?"

"it is personal."

"well, keep your mind on the case.."

A couple of months later, Beth and Spencer has gotten much closer. He is watching a movie in Beth's new house. Sam is asleep.

"so this is a family movie?"

"yes it gets me every time."

"the princess bride? Seriously?"

"there is some great quotes in here,"

"I find that very highly unlikely."

"did you watch movies growing up?"

"no, mother frown up them. She said that it would be better to read the classic, then to waste your brain on movies."

"really.." she faces him. :what about my brain.. Dr Reid?"

"I don't understand the question."

"I meant.." she pulls herself towards him and kiss him. "because I watch.." kiss him again.. "a lot.."" kiss him again.." movies growing up." kiss him again and very long, and unbuttons his shirt.

"Lizzy.." his nickname for her, as he have trouble breathing. "your brain is perfect."

"just perfect. Not mind-blowing sexy?"

"did you know that the meaning of the word is that the viewer want the person viewed as a sexual partner?"

"well?"

"well what?"

"James…really.." His middle name, and her nickname for him. She gets up to check on her daughter, Leaving Spencer to think. It took him awhile to understood the question. He finds her in the kitchen getting a glass of diet pop.

"lizzy?"

"yes, James?

He goes to her, and places the glass on the table, and wraps his arms around his girlfriend.

"you are a incredible, mind-blowing and unbelievable sexy to me."

"good," they kiss. "James, you too." they kiss again,

"do you have your to-go bag?"

"always. Why?"

"would you like to stay over. It is late."

"as in…"

"if you want you can sleep in my bed…no pressure."

"okay.." he leaves to get his bag. She goes into her bedroom and thought to wear her sexy underwear underneath her pj;s. she thought against.

"lizzy?"

"I am in the bathroom getting ready."

"where do I can get ready?"

"in the spare bathroom."

"okay."

Moments later, Beth is in her bed reading with her reading glasses. Spencer stops at the doorway is taken back by the sight of his girlfriend wearing glasses to read.

She glances up and said , "what?"

"I find it very amazing that you need reading glasses for a sexy woman."

"Dr. Reid. Flattering will get you everywhere."

"really."

"honestly, you act like a horny teenager."

"well I guess I am. Socially, I mean"

"goodnight."

"night.' they kiss, Beth turns off the light, and turns over to her side away from Spencer.

Spencer is laying on his back. "Lizzy?"

"humm.."

"what is sex like?" He can see the outline of his girlfriend's body in the faint nightlight, which is the moon from the window. He gets hard again.

"sex?" she turns on the light again. "you thought because I invited you…we would have.."

"I was kind of hoping. Seeing Derek with his women, seeing Penelope with her guy, Jennifer with Will, and even Aaron with Hailey. I was just wondering when I will join…"

"the club? James, if we have sex. It is because we love each other, not just because we are force to.. Tell you the truth. I love just sleeping next to my guy. It is far more passionate, and wonderful the just having sex."

"how?"

"you get to hear them breath, and when you cuddle. You can hear their resting heartbeats."

"goodnight, Lizzy."

"night, James."

The next morning in the BAU, Ales is visiting Beth and meeting Aaron for the first time. The sister are in the bathroom. Beth is retelling the story what happen with Spencer, after checking all the w.c. Ales smiles, and asked. "do you love him?"

"I do.. It weird.. That in a couple of months I know everything that I know about him and that he is perfect for me, and the best part. Sam adores him."

"it is weird. That I have not met him, yet I think I could be falling for Aaron." Alex said.

"you ready?"

The sisters come out of the bathroom, and sees the team talking. Beth goes to Aaron.

"sir?" Beth said.

"Yes?"

"this is my sister, Alex"

"it is a pleasure to met you Aaron….finally"

"me too…would you like to go to my office. To talk?"

"sure." they walk in the office, and he closes the door and turns down the blinds.

To Spencer, Beth said, 'she was so worried that he wouldn't like her."

"what is not like? Alex is an amazing woman, but I love her sister."

"Sh.. James."

"I know.."

On the side, Emily and Jennifer are talking.

"do you think?'

"maybe.:

"what?" Derek comes up.

"that Spencer and Beth are a couple."

"well, they have the signs."

"it is not our choice. It is theirs."

"did I just Alex goes into Hotch's office?"

"Yes." Emily said, "find it sad, but amazing that their spouses died on the same day.."

"it was like it was meant to be."

Meanwhile, Spencer is trying to said Beth something very important, how he feels about her. She can sense it,

"let's take a walk."

"okay."

At the park, they are busy talking, they are walking down the path to the lake. They kiss each other, They don't realized that someone is watching them. The unsub finds a thick stick and comes up to the couple and hits Spencer's head and knock him out and grabs Beth.

As Spencer comes to, he realized that happen, and calls Aaron on his cell.

"Hotch?"

"yeah?

"we have a problem. Beth and I are the park. Someone knock me down, and grab her….I am bleeding."

In the van, Beth is blinded, gagged and tied. The unsub goes thru her wallet and sees her badge and ID, and feels her body and finds her gun.

"FBI? Well now that makes it even more interesting."

Beth is very tuned into her surrounding, and unknowing to her kidnapper, quickly and quietly turns on her silent alarm that Garcia got for everyone and begins to give information via a code.

Meanwhile at the office, Aaron pauses before turning to Alex.

"We have a problem. It is about Beth."

"what?"

"There was an attack. Spencer is injured and Beth is taken." Alex turns white, a knock comes from the door "yes"

"it's Garcia, Beth's alarm is going crazy.." She comes in

"How?" Alex asked.

"I am not sure. It is almost like a code."

"code? Show me!" they walk out and sees Spencer in a chair. Emily is taking care of his head. "YOU!"

"it is not his fault." Emily said

"I know. I can feel she is okay.. Let her that code. " alex replied.

"code? What code?" Spencer asked

"Beth's alarm is going crazy.."


	3. Chapter 3

In Garcia's office, everyone is listening to it.

"does it have GPS?" Emily asked

"yes, but it is a very broad range…about 200 squared mile.'

:did you recorded it?" Alex asked

"yes right as it started acting weird."

"I know that code. It is our short hand. Pen and Paper quick.." she begins to write. "TSSILT"

"What does that mean?"

"Tell Sam and Spencer I love them." looking right at Spencer, "she is falling in love with you. There is more. DABSS-WHWCHFH. I know that sw is seawater."

"driving across bridge, smell seawater, hear foghorn," Spencer said.

"can you do your thing?"

"try and stop me." Garcia begins to work her magic, looking for bridges..

"there is more. 'TVMW.' 'MS2W:MAGS"

Derek looks to Spencer, "Lilly."

"that stalker case in LA" Spencer is alarmed, and ran out the room.

"what case?"

"there was an actress in LA, and there was a small attraction between her and Spencer."

"her stalker?"

"one of the actress' girlfriends from college. She lost it when she found out that they kissed. The actress and Spencer." Derek said.

"Guys, She is out! I think she saw me with Beth and thought I was cheating with Lilly."

"How is the man?"

"the file says that 'Mags' has a younger brother."

"I found them." Garcia said.

"lets go." Aaron said,

"I am coming." Alex said.

"but. It is out of your…" Aaron began.

"I AM COMING. She is family and always will be my partner," Ales said again,

A couple hours later, as her brother was beating Beth,. Mags is looking at Beth. "why are you cheating on Lilly with HIM?"

"who is Lilly?" Beth asked.

"Spencer's 'girlfriend'. You are home-wreaker."

"I know about the kiss.. He told me about it. It meant something at the time, but they grew apart. " Mags points Beth's gun at her.

"how can that be? Lilly was crazy for him…" she was about to pull the trigger.

"DROP THAT GUN!"

"Well, Dr Spencer Reid. I have your girlfriend right here." Mags said with a evil tone with her voice. "maybe you will not find her so attractive now." Spencer glances over at Beth and sees her black eye, and a small gash on her face.

"Why are you hurting her, you should hurt me. You hate me." Spencer said

"true, but this is a good thing. I will hurt you, thru her." she laughs, and suddenly stops when she feels a hard circle object against her head.

"Drop the gun." Derek said.

"you love Lilly. She told me." Mags said.

"We don't love each other anymore. She loves her leading man. She is in a movie, look I have an article right here."

"But you LOVE her."

"Lilly and I grew out of love. I love Beth."

"Megan, DROP THE GUN!" Derek said again, and cocks the trigger. She drops Beth's gun and her badge. "You have a right to remain silent." Derek began, "Kidnapping a federal agent, and attempting to do more bodily ham to that said agent.."

Spencer goes to Beth, and begins to remove her biddings. "I am so sorry, Lizzy."

"it is okay. I am okay. You found me." She collapses in his arms.

Later, Beth is sitting on her coach, looking at her photo albums of Samantha, and tears are running down her face. Spencer, at the doorway, looks at her bruises, the gash on her face, and one very terrible cut on her arm, that is wrap in a bandage. "Sam is asleep. She made me promise to keep you safe."

"Good. She did the same thing when her father died."

"Here is some cocoa.." handing her the drink

"thank you, James." Beth said, as Spencer sits down besides her, gently brushes her hair away from her face, and kisses her face.

"I cannot believe how close I almost lost you Beth."

"I know," she replied, glancing over at him, and smiles softly as she sees a tear running down his face. "It was very scary and intense. All I could think of is coming home to Sam, and to you." they kiss. "so much time was almost wasted."

"Lizzy.."

"humm."

"I love you."

"I love you too, James."

The next morning, sunshine is filtering in Beth's bedroom window. She turns and smiles as she sees a bare shoulder of Spencer. She kisses it, and climbs out of bed. She goes into her bathroom, and goes into shower. When she hears the door open, she turns.

"why did you leave?" Spencer asked, as he watches droplet of water running down her body.

"Easy, I have to get ready for the day, and Sam will be up soon."

"Could we have one more go?"

"Here?"

"why not?"

"come in."

On the drive to Sam's school, she pipes up in the backseat. "Momma, are you going to be married to Spencer now?"

"Where did you get a thing like that?"

"Well. When a lady has a boyfriend stay over, they usually get married."

"Sam," Spencer begins, "if or when we get married. I would like to have your permission first."

"But are you?"

"SAMANTHA LARSON. That is an adult's life. You will mind your manners." Beth said.

"sorry.. I just like you Spencer and I would love to have you as my new daddy."

"It would be my greatest honor to have you as a daughter, Sam." Beth glances over at Spencer with a questionable glances

"Okay here we are peanut." They pulled up to Sam's school. "have a great day at school."

"I will, Momma! Be safe!"

"you too peanut."

As they drive to work. "Spencer?"

"hmm…" as he hold her hand for a moment and kisses it.

"what was that about. Asking for permission?"

"It would calm Sam down. Besides, it is not like I have been thinking about.."

"Right… James, you are a terrible liar."

"I am not. I haven't been thinking of it.. What I have been thinking of is that thing I saw you in as we gotten ready.. Why did you wear that?"

"Easy.. To tease you, and to know that when you are looking at me, The knowledge that you are thinking of what I am wearing."

"It is not fair.." He turns the car, into a desert parking lot.

"Why have stop?"

"I want to kiss you all of you."

"Okay. But first we have to promise that we have to remain professional on job."

"okay, but it is going to be really hard.. I am just so happy about everything that happen since that bad day." they kiss.

Beth pushes him back, "I am serious. Struts should never get wind of this.. I will be traded to different force or worse.."

"Why you?"

"I am the most junior of the team."

"okay… very professional.." they continue kissing each other, and Spencer, reaches down and pulls her panties and unzips his jeans. Beth smiles, and pulls out his very arousal penis. And he enters her.

In the building, Struts is talking to Jennifer.

"I understand that Agent Larson and Dr. Reid are dating."

"I am not sure, ma'am." Jennifer replies.

"Well, I heard that they are. After that terrible accident yesterday."

"Ma'am?"

"Yes?"

"have you every been in love?"

"yes."

"what if someone you couldn't be with him."

"I would fight… are you saying that they are married?"

"no ma'am. Beth risk her life, and realized just how much her feelings are to Spencer. And Spencer almost lost Beth. We almost lost her."

"I will let this slide. They will have to act professional both in the office and on the field. You will tell them. Are we clear?"

"yes ma'am." she leaves. Emily enters.

"What happen?" Emily asked.

"It is funny. That the witch is letting Spencer and Beth date. As long as they don't behave like a 'couple' at work both here and in the field."

"she is human." they chuckle.

Jennifer sees Beth enter the bullpen. "Hey Beth?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk." Spencer follows Beth into the bullpen, and watches her walk away with Jennifer with a huge smile on his face.

"Down, boy." Derek said.

"What?" Spencer said.

"you are walking a very dangerous line." Derek replied, "dating a fellow agent, and even the one on your one team.

"Beth, the director asked me if I knew that your and Spencer are dating. I told her that I didn't know, and then I asked if she has ever been in love, and what if something happen to that person. Then she said that you are aloud to date each other, just be sure not to act like a couple both here and in the field."

"she is human?"

"I know, I was surprise to hear it too. Just be careful" Jennifer said


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of months later. Sam is with her aunt for the weekend. Beth is writing in her journal. Spencer is besides her on the bed, reading a book. He stops and glances over at the striking beautiful woman besides him.

"what?"

"oh nothing. Can a man look at his girlfriend with love?"

"maybe.. Just don't it all the time… we can get in trouble at work."

"Beth?"

"Hm?"

"tomorrow I would love to make you dinner. I have some thing to ask you."

"ask me now."

"This isn't romantic enough.:

"James, we are together.."

"okay," first gets up and goes to his bag and grabs something, walks around the bed. "Elizabeth, I have loved you since we first bump in each other on your first day. I promise to be a wonderful husband to you, and equal wonderful dad to Sam. Love of my life, will you marry me?" he shows her the ring.

"YES!" they kiss and just fall into each other arms, and suddenly both of them are sleeping.

The next morning, in the meeting. Beth is having some trouble not to show everyone her new ring. Aaron is noticing that Spencer is looking at Beth with the look of love, and a very happy look in his eyes. As the meeting is over, Aaron asked if they could stay, "okay spill it you two."

"what?" Spencer ask

"I know something happen, between you two last night."

"James, we should tell him. Before my sister does."

"What about Alex"

"Because I asked if she could be my matron-of-honor."

"matron…you asked?"

"yes. I want to ask her tonight. But Beth was too pretty to wait." they hug.

"Well.. Reid. It would appears that we would be brothers-in-law."

"Hotch. Have you forgotten something?"

"Oh, I was wondering…if I could have your blessing on marrying your sister. She is my second chance of love. I love her."

"Aaron. One word of warning…if you hurt her in any way…you will life to regret."

"Beth, I am still your unit chief,"

"which puts me in a really difficult position…yes. I give you my blessing." they laugh.

In front of the door. Jennifer and Emily are talking, and they hear a very strange sound. Jennifer knocks. "Hotch?"

"come in"

"is everything okay?"

"yes, just new family business."

"family?"

"I got Beth's blessing to marry her sister."

"Spencer ask me the question last night and I said yes." she shows the girls minus Penelope her ring.

"It was my grandmother's they had a wonderful marriage" He said

"it is very pretty…did you get the family's blessing.."

"yes. A couple of months ago. I was going to ask at the park.. Before…"

"it is okay, James"

That night, Beth has a something extra special for her man. Sam is again with her aunt, Spencer is in the living room on the laptop, working.

"James?"

"Hmm?"

"I have something for you. When are you done?"

"Now. What?" He glances up and sees her holding a blindfold "NO! NO!"

"Nothing will happen to me. This will make the whole experience extra special, I promise, James"

"It is just the last time I wore one…" He was thinking of his past girlfriend, and how she died of a gun shot in front of him. Beth places it down and places her hands against his warm face.

"I am not going anywhere. I just wanted to make tonight special as a celebration of our engagement. How about a full body rub as a replacement?"

"I can do that. What do I need to do?"

"get undressed and lay on the bed. I need to get ready too."

Spencer goes to Beth's bedroom and very quickly undressed and lays on the bed. Beth is undressing too. And slowly enters her room, lucky Spencer didn't see how far she undressed. She climbs on the bed and puts some lotion on Spencer's back, and begins to rub, slowly she begins to sit down on his legs, and begins to lay on his back.

"Honey?"

"hm?"

"I can feel your bare breasts. How far are you naked?" He started to turn to face her.

"Nope, not right now. I want to give your back a full body rub then it is your front."

"okay.. Let me know when you want me turn."

She is continuing to rub his back and shoulders.

"James you can turn but please keep your eyes close."

"okay.."

Beth places more lotion on his body and begins to rub. She is at his head and facing towards his feet. As she gets up, and leans forward her breasts hits his face and she slowly goes down his body, rubbing as she goes. She gets to his arousal penis and begins to rub it. Spencer feels her legs and begins to touched them, he slowly goes up and feels her bare bottom.

"Beth?"

"what?"

"can I opened my eyes now?"

"If you want."

Spencer slowly opened his eyes and sees a naked Beth bending towards his penis. Her bare butt is in his face. He kisses it and begins to suck, lick and nip her passion center. Beth stops what she is doing and enjoys his attention. Suddenly, she turns and slowly goes down his fully arousal penis and begins to rock. She leans towards him and he kisses her breasts, neck, shoulder and lips. They begin to rock together, and suddenly Spencer flip her over and begins to lick, nip and suck her nipples. He slowly exit her and begins to suck, nip, lick and rub her body. He goes to her passion center and suck and lick it.

Beth is getting very wet when she sees her James down there. As he is taking her, his hands wander up and begins their deadly assaulted on her breasts Just when she is about to go over, Spencer get up and begins to enter her, and begins to rock as he kisses her. He empties into her, and begins to pull out.

"No, one of my favorite things to do is going to sleep with my man still in me. Trust me…sometimes during the night we have sex and don't even know it."

"so like sleep-walking.. But sleep-sexing?"

"oh yeah.. It is like our bodies want more, even thou we are asleep.."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Beth and Spencer are getting ready for the day. Her daughter, Sam is very that Spencer will be her new dad. She is actually jumping up and down with happiness.

"Sam, Honey, you need to get ready for school."

"Can I spend the day with you and Spencer, Mommy?"

"No, sweetie. It would be very scary for a young lady such as yourself. You need to keep yourself happy as long as possible."

"Oh. when will the wedding be?"

"Well, we don't know yet, so okay baby?" Beth says. "We need to get going." The new family-to-be exit the apartment, and into the day. Spencer glances over at Beth, and smiles to her. "What?"

"Just cannot believe that you are going to be my wife." he said, "I feel like I am the happiest man on earth."

"I think it would be a tied. What about Hotch with my sister? They are also engaged too." Beth said.

"True, but I cannot make love to your sister, without getting hurt by Hotch." He says, as he pulls into Sam's new school.

"Have a good day, Sam"

"You too, Mommy and Spencer. Get rid of those bad guys for me okay?" Sam said

"You got it. Love you.."  
"to the moon and back" mother and daughter said at the same time.

* * *

At the BAU the team is getting ready for the new day, when Spencer and Beth comes in. Everyone cheers for them, and he begins to blush. Beth looks around and gives Spencer a quick peek of the cheek. Jennifer comes into the room, and says that they have a case that is very similar to one of their old ones. The different is that the victims are new married, and all to the same unsub,

"That is gross. What is wrong with this guy?" Penelope said. "Seriously, the unsub doesn't care about the women. He just treats them like objects."

"Maybe, He has a outside problem. Like his mother dying, and what to see him with a good wife, and kids." Emily said.

"It is a very powerful pull." Aaron said. "Is there any more pattern?"

"The victims were kidnapped about a year ago, and been in this sicko place, and the medical exam said that they recently gave birth." Jennifer said, who face turns white.

"So this guy, kidnaps, rapes, marries, and when the women gives birth he murders them?" Derek said.

"Maybe the baby is a girl." Beth said, "all males has the unbelievable pull to have a son. I know my husband did, when he was alive."

"But history says that it is girls that are most treasured baby. Because without them, no more us." Spencer said.

"True. But it is also stated that first born males got the state, money, land and the titles. If the father was a earl, lord or even king." Emily stated.

"I am just grateful we live in today's world." Beth said, smiling at Spencer.

"So this guy..."

"One hundred percent living in the past, and is a sicko." Penelope said. "But, he does has a trigger of maybe his mother or father dying, and we need to look for unwanted babies."

"Do you think you can do it, Garcia?" Aaron asked.

"It would be so quick that it make your head spin, sir." she gets up and goes into her office, and begins to type unwanted babies who were left at hospitals, churches and other places are safe heavens. She smiles and found that all of the babies are girls with the same father. She enters his DNA into the system, and get it. "Sir, I found the sicko. His name is Hank Jensen. Here is his address." She gives him the file, who he quickly turns and goes to his office, and calls the local police department. Mr. Jensen is found by a local park, he was searching for his next 'bride'.

At his home, the team found five children, and two babies, and all of them are boys. Beth looks at the children, and begins very angry at Mr. Jensen. She goes to the police car where he is being held. "You are one sick sob. Those poor boys will grow up without a mother."

"But they have their father." He said with a smirk.

"you are wrong, Jensen. They will never know you. They will be adopted into nice families, and grow up never know you." she said with a smile, and turns around leaving Jensen yelling at her, and screaming.

That night, Beth and Spencer work on their wedding plans, and they had figure out the date, and everything. They go to bed, falling asleep in their arms. Dreaming about their wedding day.

* * *

A couple of months later, their wedding day comes. It one week from Aaron and Alex. The twins did that on purpose so their husbands can remember each other.

At the ceremony, Sam is walking down the aisle, when she sees Spencer she breaks into a run, and run down to him, and jumps into his arms, as he bends to greet her. Beth sees that and begins to laugh at it, to her mom she signs 'My daughter is very smart girl. I wish I could do that.'

Her mother smiles and signs, 'you are a smart and beautiful daughter. I wish your father was alive to see this. I love you.' they hug.

'let's go.' Beth signs. As mother-daughter pair walks down the aisle, a family friend steps up next to the pastor, who is going to be signing the ceremony for Beth's mom. As they come to Spencer, Beth is smiling, and is tear eyed.

"Friends and Family, we come to this ceremony. To celebrate and witness the love that Spencer and Beth has for each other. Who gives their blessing for this couple."

"I do." says the friend for Beth's mom.

"Me too." Sam replied. Which gets everyone laughing.

"We will make this short. Spencer, will you honor and love this woman to be your wife, and be a honorable father to Sam?"

"I do." Spencer said, with a small tremble

"Beth, will you honor and love this man to be your husband?"

"I do." Beth said

"The power that has been given to be by our country, and our God. I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, Spencer."

Spencer smiles, and pulls Beth into his arms, and kisses her. The crowd cheers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, May I be the first to introduce Dr. and Mrs. Spencer Reid." The crowd cheers again. The couple runs from the aisle towards the back of the church and into a car for the party.

At the party, Aaron and Spencer are talking. "I guess we are truly brothers now." Aaron said.

"Yes, we are." Spencer said. "It feels great to be married. I never thought I would have the chance."

"How come?" Aaron asked

"I just felt like a freak for my age group. you know, to smart one way, not so smart the other ways. It only took me to find Beth. I guess you can call me a cub, right?" Spencer asked.

"Because of the age different? What is it?" Aaron asked.

"five or six years, is that the same age different of you and Alex?"

"Yes, but I am the oldest in the relationship." Aaron said.

"Oldest in what?" Alex asked.

"Our relationship. Spencer is saying that his new bride is a cougar." Aaron said with a chuckle.

"You better not say that to my sister. Or she _will_ eat you. She hates that term." Alex stated simply, as Beth walks up to her family. "Beth you look amazing."

"I cannot wait for the evening to be over. I am so tired, with chasing bad guys, planning this wedding, and chasing after my daughter."

"You look amazing thou, sis. Almost cat-like." Alex said, with a twinkle of laughter in her eyes.

"What cat?" Beth said

"You know a _cougar_!" Alex said.

"A COUGAR? I am not a cougar...sister dear." Beth said.

"Sorry..you know that cougars are my favorite big cats. With all the grace and power, I thought I would give a complement, because you are always graceful!" Alex said, Beth's eyes began to be very small as she trying very hard not to lose her temper.

"True, I was the best dancer in our club." Beth stated.

"Second best." Alex said.

"FINE! Come on husband, we need to dance." Beth pushes Spencer into the dance-floor.

"That was uncalled for. honey." Aaron said.

"It is part of the being a twin. You know which button to push without using the energy." She smiles at her husband, and pulls him into a kiss. "tell me you did like that. I know you did."

"True...it was kind of hot." Aaron said. "I just need to remember what buttons to push for you."

"What button."

"Best dancer." he said, as he kisses her


End file.
